


Steven Universe Fan-Comics

by HarrowingHeckler



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrowingHeckler/pseuds/HarrowingHeckler
Summary: This is made for people looking for some good comics to read made by the Steven Universe Fan-Base media. Tags are updated as we go along. Feel free to send any suggestions to add here!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Gone Wrong

"Gone Wrong" comic by Spudinacup

**Short Summary** : "The SU AU Gone Wrong Story is a what-if scenario based around the concept of what may have happened if Spinel’s gem rejuvenator, in the Steven Universe Movie, hadn’t functioned as intended. What would have happened if instead of reverting his powers it killed Steven? What would happen to his gem? His family? The story contains graphic imagery including but not limited to, character death and light gore." _description written by Spudinacup_

 **Current Status** : In Progress

 **Post Schedule** : Sunday and Wednesday at 11 A.M. EST

 **Warnings** : Blood, Major Character Death, Language

 **My Notes** : I highly recommend this comic. The art style is specifically drawn so you get that 'Steven Universe' feel. The format and story is planned ahead, making the comic easy to follow and understand. 

You can read this comic at the official [comic blog](https://suaugonewrong.tumblr.com/) or Spudinacup's [personal blog](https://spudinacup.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

You can also find Spudinacup on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuWvDou3Bo3iDWiDF7msXSQ), [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/Spudinacup/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Spudinacup)!

If you want to support Spudinacup, make sure to head on over to her [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/SpudinaCup)!


	2. A New Chapter

"A New Chapter" or "Disarmed" by Kitty POP

**Short Summary** : This comic is about Spinel's rejuvenator acting as a blade against Steven, causing Steven to lose his arm. When he wakes up, he has to deal with his hallucinations and panic attacks while facing reality. 

**Current Status** : In Progress

 **Post Schedule** : Tuesday or Wednesday

 **Warnings** : Blood, Panic Attacks

 **My Notes** : This may seem similar to 'Gone Wrong', and that's because it's a branching story off of it! This comic is highly recommended, but it's not for the faint hearted. The art is amazing along with it's unique story. 

You can read this on the official [comic blog](https://disarmed-au-archives.tumblr.com/) or the [main blog](https://stevenuniverseanewchapter.tumblr.com/)!

You can also find Kitty POP on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTIeZCjgxWe5aDpHAkeuDhQ) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kittypop_kitty)!


	3. Ask White Pearl and Steven

"Ask White Pearl and Steven" by Chekhov

**Short Summary** : "Steven has had quite a life - in between being shuffled around foster homes he's also had to put up with a lot of bullying for his strange appearance - his grey hair, diamond pupils and the white 'horn' on his head. Everything seems pretty bad, until a mysterious one-eyed lady offers him a chance at a different lifestyle..." _description written by Chekhov_

**Current Status** : In Progress

**Post Schedule** : Friday 6pm PST

**Warnings** : N/A

**My Notes** : This comic is highly recommended for it's unique art style and original story. You can send in asks for a chance to alter the story too!

You can read the full comic on [Tapas](https://tapas.io/series/Steven-AUniverse-Ask-WhitePearl-and-Steven)!

To send asks to White Pearl and Steven, go to the comic's [main blog](https://ask-whitepearl-and-steven.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

The Author can be found on their own [main blog](https://thechekhov.tumblr.com/), or if preferred to only see their art, follow their [secondary blog](https://chekhovdraws.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

You can also find the Author on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/the_chekhov) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the.chekhov/)!

Support Chekhov on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/TheChekhov) or [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/thechekhov) if you enjoy their comics!


	4. Pearls Before SW1N3

"Pearls Before SW1N3" by Chekhov

**Short Summary** : "Before the wars started, before the Rebellion was even a possibility, the Diamond authority had its firm grip on the small blue planet SW1N3, and was preparing to groom it into the beautiful colony it was meant to be. Back then, gems obeyed their Diamonds. Pearls didn't rebell. But of course, those were the Pearls before SW1N3." _description written by Chekhov_

 **Current Status** : Completed

 **Post Schedule** : N/A

 **Warnings** : N/A

 **My Notes** : This comic is recommended for those who would want to read a short comic while having the quality of a full one.

You can read the full comic on [Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/pearls-before-sw1n3/list?title_no=111783) or [Tapas](https://tapas.io/series/Pearls-Before-SW1N3/info)!

The Author can be found on their own [main blog](https://thechekhov.tumblr.com/), or if preferred to only see their art, follow their [secondary blog](https://chekhovdraws.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

You can also find the Author on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/the_chekhov) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the.chekhov/)!

Support Chekhov on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/TheChekhov) or [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/thechekhov) if you enjoy their comics!


	5. New Home

"New Home" by MooMooofDoom

**Short Summary** : "The drill failed. The Cluster is still growing. And Yellow Diamond has arrived on Earth to retrieve Peridot and her geo-weapon. Desperate, Steven offers himself and everything he can do to Yellow Diamond. In exchange, she will terminate the Cluster. He now lives on her ship as they set course back to Homeworld." _description written by MooMooofDoom_

**Current Status** : Discontinued

**Post Schedule** : N/A

**Warnings** : Mild violence

**My Notes** : Although this comic is discontinued, it's still worth the good, long read. It has a really cute 'Steven Universe' like style!

You can read this comic at [SmackJeeves](https://www.smackjeeves.com/discover/articleList?titleNo=157119) or on MooMoo's [personal blog](https://kibbles-bits.tumblr.com/New-Home-Comic) on Tumblr!

You can also find the Author on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MooMooofDoom) and [Pictarto](https://picarto.tv/MooMooofDoom)!

If you want to support MooMooofDoom, head over to their [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/kcdraws)!


End file.
